Maserati
Maserati is an Italian brand of sports cars . It also has a prototype developed by an SUV (the Kubang in 2003), and crosses between sports cars and luxury cars (Quattroporte and Ghibli). Maserati also collaborates with the Italian Alfa Romeo and it is with Ferrari , Fiat , Lancia and Alfa Romeo part of the Fiat Group (entirely Italian). In the past few years Maserati produced motorcycles . Content * 1 Company History * 2 Models * 3 Maserati motorcycles * 4 External links History edit Maserati "Birdcage" The brand Maserati was founded in 1914 in Bologna by the six Maserati brothers: Carlo, Bindo, Alfieri, Mario, Ettore and Ernesto. It was initially spark plugs and ignition coils .In 1926 became the first self-built racecars (Tipo 26) presented in the Targa Florio driven by Alfieri Maserati, who won prompt. Even then, he has written numerous races to his name. Has from that moment until the fifties they worked on building racing cars with the 250 F and the "Birdcage" the most famous types who had been extremely successful. At the end of the fifties, they found that the factory's racing could not live, and it was decided to also build road cars. The first type that was made into a rather large series (nearly 2000 pieces), was the 3500 GTS from 1957. During the sixties and seventies, the brand has built a reputation as a producer of exclusive GT cars with names like Mexico, Ghibli, Indy, Bora, Merak, Khamsin, Kyalami and Quattroporte, each one quick trip cars that were produced in small numbers. In 1968 took Citroen Maserati on, which led to the cars to find the hydraulic technology Citroen was. At the end of the seventies was the factory on the edge of the abyss when Citroën wanted to pull the plug out of the loss-making business. De Tomaso took the case when for a symbolic amount. He decided that was the only way to survive, to develop a car that was accessible to a larger audience. Thus the Biturbo was presented in 1982 that hit like a bomb. By a relatively small motor to rest presented with two turbochargers was a very fast car that could take it with ease against the BMW 323i , the largest competitor. Then the model is continually improved. The latest incarnation of the Biturbo was the Ghibli II. Then the plant was under the management of Ferrari placed and the company was totally reorganized and rebuilt. The first model under the new regime was the 3200 GT, which had an eight-cylinder biturbo engine. Then they proceeded to conventional engines without turbos, which can be found in the current models. Maserati has recently been added to Alfa Romeo within the Fiat group, and thus it is again removed under Ferrari. Models [ edit ] Maserati 3500 GT Maserati MC12 Maserati 3200 GT Maserati Ghibli The current model range consists of the Maserati Quattroporte , the Ghibli , the GranTurismo and GranCabrio , a convertible based on the GranTurismo. At the Geneva Motor Show in 2004, one could admire a new car Maserati: a super sports car, the MC12 , built for the FIA GT -kampioenschap, based on the Enzo Ferrari .The MC12 is weglegaal and a total of 50 units built. The history of Maserati models includes the following cars: * Tipo 26 ( 1926 ) * Tipo 8CTF ( 1938 ) * Tipo 4CL ( 1939 ) * Tipo 8cl ( 1940 ) * Tipo A6 ( 1946 ) * Tipo A6G ( 1951 ) * Tipo A6G54 ( 1954 ) * 300S ( 1955 ) * 150S ( 1955 ) * 250 F ( 1957 ) * 3500 GT Touring ( 1957 - 1965 ) * 5000 GT ( 1959 - 1964 ) * Tipo 61 "Birdcage" ( 1959 - 1961 ) * Sebring ( the 1,961th - 1969 ) * 151 ( one thousand nine hundred and sixty-two ) * Quattroporte ( 1963 ) * Mistral ( the 1963rd - 1,970 ) * Ghibli ( 1966 ) * Mexico 4200 ( 1,966 - the 1972nd ) * Motor Tipo 9 / F1 ( 1966 ) * Indy ( 1969 ) * Bora ( 1971 ) * Khamsin ( 1972 ) * Merak ( 1,975th - the 1,983th ) * Kyalami ( 1978 ) * 228 ( one thousand nine hundred and eighty-six - the 1992nd ) * 222 ( 1,988 ) * 2.24V ( 1988 - 1991 ) * Karif ( 1,988 - one thousand nine hundred and ninety-three ) * 222 E ( 1988 - 1993 ) * 222 SE ( 1990 - 1993 ) * 4.24V ( 1990 - 1991 ) * Racing ( 1,990 - 1,991th ) * Ghibli II ( the 1990th - 1996th ) * Shamal ( 1,990 - 1996 ) * Quattroporte IV ( one thousand nine hundred ninety-two - in 1996 ) * GT 3200 ( 1998 - 2001 ) * 4200 GT ( 2001 - 2007 ) * Quattroporte V ( in 2003 - in 2012 ) * Quattroporte VI ( 2013 -) * Ghibli III ( 2013 -) Maserati motorcycles [ edit ] Maserati 48IL Rospo 1958 Maserati also produced a few years (from 1953 to 1961 ) motorcycles, under the name Fabbrica Candele Accumulatori Maserati SpA, Modena. At least one of the Maserati brothers had in his youth had to do with motorcycles. Carolo Maserati had the auxiliary engine for the Carcano developed and also with Carcano motorcycles participated in competitions. Maserati produced motorcycles from 49 to 248 cc with own stroke - and kopklepmotoren . This figure also included 246 cc two cylinders. In 1952 the family bought Orsi , owner of Maserati, the engine Italmoto in Bologna on. This company was moved to Modena. Category:1914 introductions